


Christmas Stories

by Amoralyn



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Marriage, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories I write over the Christmas holiday, many as gifts. The vast majority are Christmas themed and ReaderxCharacter. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoucheeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoucheeky/gifts), [queencuppycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencuppycake/gifts).



> A short story about a family breakfast with Reader married to Kuroko Tetsuya. For the ‘What’s in the Box?’ contest winner nicaneko. Sorry it took so long, to make up for lateness I doubled the minimum word requirement. I hope you enjoy!

**Married Life with Kuroko Tetsuya**

You yawn noisily, rubbing your eyes as you sit up in your bed. Your alarm clock blares on the bedside next to you, and you reach out your hand clumsily to turn it off. Yawning again, you push back the covers and look over to your husband.

“Honey, time to get up.” You say drowsily, shaking his shoulder.

“…Nnnn…” He slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes as well. He turns his sleepy gaze towards you and gives you a warm smile.

 “Pfft! Tetsu, after all these years…” You affectionately smooth down his gravity defying hair. “Your bedhead still amazes me.”

Kuroko smiles gently at you, sighing happily as you stroke his hair.

“We should get ready, she’ll be up soon.” Kuroko yawns, as he stands up. You follow suit, and the two of you make your way to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead.

—

“Mooooom! Daaaaad! What’s for breakfaaaast?”

Your daughter’s thunderous voice carries through the house easily (something she inherited from you).

“That’s our cue.” You say cheerfully. Your husband sighs, but smiles, as he follows you down the stairs and the two of you walk into the kitchen.

Your daughter is nowhere in sight, but behind the door you can hear someone breathing excitedly.

“…Mm? Wasn’t she calling from here?” Your husband says tenderly, trying not to laugh as he pretends to look around.

“Sweetheart? Where are you? Don’t you want your breakfast?” You call out, not moving as you hear the kitchen door creak behind you.

“I’m here!” You daughter exclaims as she jumps from behind the door. You and Kuroko turn around and jump exaggeratedly (well, you do. Your husband just puts a hand over his heart as if he nearly had a heart attack).

“Don’t scare us like that!” You scold your daughter with mock sternness, which makes her giggle.

“I’m practicing misdirection! So I can be like Daddy!” She says happily. You sigh loudly (just what you need, someone else in the family sneaking up on people), and Kuroko smiles as he pats his daughter on the head lovingly.

Hearing all this disturbance, your giant ‘puppy’ pads in, wagging his tail excitedly as his bright blue eyes look around at all of you.

“Nigou!” You daughter giggles gleefully, wrapping her arms around his neck, thick with fluffy fur, and nuzzling him. “Good morning! Time for breakfast right?”

Nigou wags his tail elatedly, even faster than before, at the word ‘breakfast’.

“Alright, what does everyone want?” You ask cheerfully.

“Vanilla pancakes.” Your husband and daughter say at the same time (although your daughter says it much more enthusiastically). Nigou barks in agreement.

“None for you.” You wag your finger at Nigou, who looks at you with his big puppy dog eyes. You turn to your daughter. “Go feed Nigou while we make breakfast, okay?”

“Okay! C’mon Nigou!” You daughter skips off to the room the dog food is stored in, Nigou trotting closely behind her.

“Alright, pancakes it is.” You say sunnily. With your husband’s help, it’s no time at all before you’re spooning the prepared batter into a hot pan. You’d been making these pancakes for several years, even when you and Kuroko were just sweethearts, and making them now was basically second nature.

Watching the pancake cooking in the skillet, you hum cheerfully. Unfortunately, you also make a rare mistake…losing track of your husband.

His hands slowly come around you, and he hugs you from behind. You jump at first, a little surprised, but then immediately melt into his arms. This is something you’re very used to as well.

“Tetsu…” You say tenderly, as he rests his head on your shoulder. His hair, brushing against your face, is soft and light, just like his voice. His hands rest over your stomach gently, and your free hand moves down to hold his.

“You look beautiful.” He says sweetly, nuzzling his face into your neck before giving it a soft kiss. You sigh happily in his arms, and then turn around in them. Raising your hands up to hold his face gently, before you place a warm kiss on his lips. Then you move your arms forward and hug him tightly.

You hold each other, just relaxing in the other’s arms. His body is soft but strong against yours, and he holds you gently but with a firmness that says he never wants to let you go.

For a moment, you just enjoy each other’s company, reveling in the love that has only grown stronger through the years.

“…Is something burning?” Your daughter asks loudly as she steps back into the kitchen. At the same time, the smell of burning itself reaches you, and you and your husband disconnect quickly as you spin around and flip over the pancake…which, unfortunately, it completely burned and unsalvageable.

“Whoops.” You sigh, as you throw away the burned pancake.

“Mommeyyyyy!” Your daughter whines, pouting.

“Blame Daddy! You know his hugs are the best!” You reply, looking at your husband as the two of you laugh.

“Don’t worry.” Kuroko smiles, as he takes the spatula from you. “ _I’ll_ make the next one.”

You lean forwards, kissing him on the forehead affectionately.

“Oh, so I guess then it’s my turn to be the distraction?” You say playfully, putting your arm around his waist.

“HHHHAAAAAGGGGHHHH.” Your daughter gives the loudest, most exaggerated sigh of her life. It really was unfortunate she inherited absolutely nothing of your husband’s taciturn nature.

Well, it’s fine. You giggle, and as your husband smiles tenderly in return, you lean forwards to kiss him again.

“I love you, Tetsu.” You whisper softly.

“I love you too.” He replies, leaning his forehead forwards to touch yours gently.

“I love you, Nigou!” You daughter says noisily. “And pancakes!”

Nigou, having polished off his food completely, stands beside your daughter sitting at the kitchen table. His tail wags so quickly at the word ‘pancakes’ you can hear the wind whistle from it.

“Oh? I hope you love setting the table too!” You laugh. You pull back from your husband, moving forwards to hug your little girl tightly, ruffling her soft hair. Thankfully, that was something she _had_ inherited from your husband.

And so, you all laughed and teased each other and ate several pancakes. You never stopped smiling, because you were with those you loved most: your family.


	2. A Christmas For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru x Reader  
> When Reader is upset for the holidays, how will Oikawa react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Christmas gift for, and dedicated to, the wonderful amazing awesome super incredible queencuppycake, aka my fantastic friend Bekki! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the story~

“Oiiiii! (F/n)-chaaaaaan~” The loud, carefree voice calling your name immediately catches your attention. You turn around, quickly catching sight of a tall, familiar male waving with his entire arm enthusiastically as he runs towards you.

You force yourself to return his warm, bright smile, although your small one, wavering on your face, pales in comparison. You lift your hand and give him a gentle wave in return. You wait patiently as he all but skips towards you, bending down to give you a quick peck on the lips the moment he reaches you.

“I missed you.” He pouts, wrapping his arms around you, one hand raising to cradle your head against him, and hugging you tightly to his chest. You give a loud, mock dramatic sigh.

“Tooru, we walked to school together this morning.” You try and sound stern, but you can’t help but laugh. You put your arms around his body as well, holding him securely. His soft, puffy winter jacket makes cuddling with him extra nice…plus, if you were being truthful, you had missed him a little too. You were in different classes so you weren’t able to see each other very much during the day, unfortunately, and he’d had a captain’s meeting at lunch so you weren’t able to meet then, and…wait…

“Don’t you have practice right now?!” You exclaim, looking up at him suddenly. You try to pull back, but his strong arms lock around you to prevent you from doing so. He only looks down at you innocently as you stare at him sharply.

“I can be a few minutes late to helping them set up~” He replies, smiling sweetly. He strokes your hair, as if he’s trying to calm you down.

“You’re the _captain_!” You sigh exasperatedly, hitting him on the chest playfully. He puts his hand on his heart in mock pain, looking very distraught until you roll your eyes and exhale loudly. You look around to make sure no one is watching, and then lean forward to gently kiss the spot you hit. Oikawa smiles self-importantly, playfully tugging at a lock of your hair and twirling it around his finger.

“I just wanted to spend some time with my lovely (f/n)-chaaan~ Oh! And to invite you to karaoke! We’re all going after practice~” Oikawa exclaims, holding onto you tightly as he impishly swings your bodies back and forth together. He’s so obviously in a good mood, and you would do anything not to ruin it. You force yourself to smile again, but you can see his face fall as he sees your expression.

“I’m sorry, Tooru. I’m just…really not feeling well today. I’m sorry, but maybe another time?” You say gently. This time, when you pull back from his embrace, he reluctantly lets you go, his fingers gently running through your hair.

“Are you okay?” Oikawa asks concernedly, leaning down slightly so he can look at you eye to eye. His expression is oddly blank, controlled as he narrows his eyes, watching you closely. You can tell he’s suspicious, and his shrewd gaze is trying to figure out exactly what you’re hiding.

“Y—Yes!” You say apprehensively, as you take a step back. “It’s really nothing Tooru, I just…” You pause, and then look away. “It’s really…nothing…”

There’s a deep silence, when you hear him gently whisper your name. His voice is like silk on your ears, making you want to tell him every secret you had. It snaps you out of your revere and you look back at him, forcing another smile as you wave and turn around.

“Sorry! I need to go or I’ll miss my train! Good luck at practice!” You say rapidly, speed-walking off as fast as you can and not stopping until you turn a corner and he’s out of sight. Pressing your back against the wall and leaning against it for support you take a long, deep breath, and finally allow your face to fall.

—-

“Hmph.” Oikawa presses his lips together tightly, tipping his head back as he glares at the ceiling of the train. “She’s hiding something from me.”

His words are met with the furious sound of pen scratching out something on paper.

“Are you even listening to me?!” Oikawa cries out indignantly, looking up to glower at Iwaizumi.

“Look, I have my own problems, okay?!” Iwaizumi snaps back, writing something and then quickly scratching it out again as he curses under his breath. “Besides, I sure as hell wouldn’t know her better than you do. How would I know what’s going on? Ask one of her friends.”

“I’ve tried!” Oikawa exclaims loudly. He grits his teeth, and as he continues his voice comes out tight and angry. “I’ve noticed something was off with her for a while, but when I asked her friends they all said they didn’t know.” His brow furrows as his expression grows more annoyed. “They _do_ know, and I know they do, but they won’t tell me. I think _she_ asked them not to tell me.”

Iwaizumi sighs, and leans back on his seat to look at Oikawa seriously. “Think back. Is there anything she said, and thing she did, that could tell you why this is happening?” Iwaizumi says clearly, staring directly into Oikawa’s eyes.

“No!” Oikawa replies, throwing up his hands exasperatedly. “And she was so excited for Christmas too!” Oikawa sighs dreamily, holding his head in his head and giving a wistful smile as he remembers. “Her entire face lit up when she talked about it. Drinking cocoa, making cookies, buying presents, cuddling by a fire together, building snowmen…”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Good luck with the last one.” He looks out the window of the train, where the outside goes past in a blur. “It’s so warm this year, we’d be lucky to get snow in January.”

Oikawa is unexpectedly quiet, and his eyes open wide as he begins to think about something very deeply. He remembers how happy you were for Christmas, at first…but as days and days went by and there was no snow, you started to, little by little, get a little more down each day. Your smiles faltered and wavered more each day, but the increase was so gradual Oikawa hadn’t been able to see it right away. And then, a few days ago, the weatherman had confirmed there wouldn’t be any snow for the entire week of Christmas…

“…Hey, does her home country get a lot of snow during the winter? Maybe she misses it.” Iwaizumi suggests. “Maybe she’s homesick.”

“That’s it!” Oikawa says, smacking his fist on his open palm, making Iwaizumi jump slightly in surprise. Oikawa stands up, grinning with a fierce determination. “I have an idea!”

—-

You stare down at your phone apprehensively, playing with it in your hands. You couldn’t deny it…you were very, very nervous.

Usually, your phone usually frequently throughout the day with short, cute messages from Oikawa (“Good morning! I dreamt of kissing you last night~ Let’s make that dream come true!” or “Wahhhh Iwa-chan is bullying me! Save me (ಥ﹏ಥ)”). Yet the past few days it had been…quiet. _Too_ quiet.

At first you were actually grateful. You’d been feeling so down lately that you were relieved you wouldn’t have to struggle to match and fake Oikawa’s enthusiasm and excitement for the holidays. You wanted to feel the same as him, you really did, but …well, you couldn’t exactly control your feelings.

But then when you texted him, his replies were simple, oddly subdued. Many times he’d just respond with “Sorry beautiful, but I’m really busy! Let’s chat later”.

But later never came.

And now it was Christmas morning.

You’d texted him a peppy “Good morning! And a big Merry Christmas to my handsome, talented boyfriend ^3^” the moment you got up, and hadn’t received any response at all.

Okay there were many reasons he wouldn’t respond. But there was one in particular you couldn’t get out of your head.

Was he mad at you for being so depressed lately? You wanted to talk to him about it but…you were afraid of what he would say in return. What would happen.

Sighing, you stand up and put your phone to the side as you stand and start to get ready for your day.

—

You come out of the bathroom a while later, completely bathed and dressed and still obviously anxious, when you realise your phone is telling you that you have a new message. You take a flying leap onto your bed, grabbing the phone and checking it as fast as you can. It looks as if you had missed a few calls, and then Oikawa had just sent you a simple message: “I’m at your front door, meet me outside!”

You could hear your heart beat wildly against your chest. But you know there’s only one way to find out what he wants to say to you, what’s going on. So you race to your front door, throw on the first pair of shoes and coat you can get your hands on, throw the door open and…

Well, you would never imagine, never in your wildest dreams, what you saw before you.

“Merry Christmas!” Oikawa shouts joyfully, spreading open his arms as he stands in the middle of your lawn and motions to everything around him.

You stand there speechless, your gaze moving slowly as you try to take everything in.

Cords of very thin rope are everywhere, hanging from your house and the trees in front of it and the bannisters of your porch and, well, really anywhere they could be hung.

And hanging from all of them are paper snowflakes.

Dozens upon dozens of paper snowflakes.

Big, small, intriciate, simple…and every single one obviously handmade.

“Tooru…” You whisper under your breath, gasping softly. You slowly take a few steps towards him, standing on your lawn as well as you turn around and around, staring at the beautiful sight all around you.

“…I know you’re really missing the snow this year.” He says tenderly, as he steps to your side and wraps his arms around your waist. “I can’t control the weather, but I was going to make _sure_ that my angel got her white Christmas, no matter what!”

You’re still looking around you in disbelief, wondering if you’re still in bed, dreaming all of this. This must have taken him days and days…so then when he would tell you he was really busy…

“You did…all of this for…for me?” You whisper gently, looking up at him. Tears start to gather at the corner of your eyes, and Oikawa smiles kindly as he places his warm hands on your face and tenderly wipes those tears away with his thumbs.

“Of course.” He replies, leaning forwards and softly kissing your lips.

“…Thank you.” You smile brightly, putting your hands up so you can grasp his hands. Your eyes widen in surprise as you feel something on the skin of his hands you shouldn’t. Pulling his hands down, your gaze locks on them and you gasp.

“Tooru, your hands!” You exclaim concernedly. You look back to him and then back to the hands, which  have quite a few large Band-Aids on them.

“Paper cuts.” He sighs dramatically, but he can’t stop himself from grinning. “…But a small price to pay for your smile.”

You hold his hands gently, being careful to avoid his injuries. You turn and look at the stunning snowflakes again.

The snow that your boyfriend had worked so hard to make for you. The Christmas wonder he had created just for you.

“Merry Christmas, beautiful.” Oikawa says softly.

“Merry Christmas, Oikawa.” You whisper happily in return. You lean up just as he leans down, your lips meeting in a warm, loving kiss.


	3. Ultimate Senpai Iwaizumi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader  
> When a chance encounter introduces Iwaizumi to an interesting new kohai, what will Christmas bring for the two of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: A Christmas gift story for, and dedicated to, the wonderful supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Mary (shoucheeky)! I hope you enjoy it! And of course I hope you have a fantastic Christmas <3

Iwaizumi Hajime was not having a very good morning.

“C’mon friend! Do me a solid. I just need a little cash to buy my family some toys for Christmas.” The smarmy teenager standing before Iwaizumi says, grinning. Between the boy’s breath, which stinks heavily of cigarettes, and his eyes, which keep darting around shiftily, he couldn’t have looked less suspicious. Not to mention the fact he’s dressed very well and is wearing some pretty expensive looking jewelry for someone who needs to corner strangers barely older than himself in an alley for money. Money which Iwaizumi knows would never go towards anyone but the person before him.

“I don’t have any cash on me.” Iwaizumi says bluntly, as he steps to the side to bypass the man. He’s not particularly looking for a fight, not this morning, so he gives the boy a chance to walk away.

“Hey hey!” The teen quickly steps to the side as well, blocking Iwaizumi’s path. “Do you have any credit cards? There’s an ATM nearby, you could take out some cash!” His sly grin grows wider. “C’mon now, friend. It’s the holidays!”

Iwaizumi’s patience is wearing thin. “No.” He states brusquely, as he once again tries to step around the kid…only for the punk to step in front of him again.

“C’moooon man! Help me out, friend!” The man says, and Iwaizumi is sure if this punk says ‘c’mon’, or calls Iwaizumi his friend, one more time Iwaizumi is going to snap. When Iwaizumi tries to leave again, the kid suddenly drops his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“This doesn’t have to be difficult pal. I just need some yen. You can spare it right?” The man snickers. “C’mo—”

“YYYYahhhh!” A loud, high-pitched shout interrupts the punk, as does the flying tackle into his body that accompanies it.

Iwaizumi jumps back, staring at the scene before him in disbelief. As the boy, he’s now on the ground groaning noisily and clearly stunned. The person who tackled him stands over him, breathing heavily.

A young girl, wearing a light fall jacket and…and the skirt and tights from Aobajousai’s female uniform.

While Iwaizumi is still processing this, the girl wastes no time as she starts rooting through the punk’s pockets. She pulls out a bright pink wallet, spins around, and starts running away as the teen on the floor slowly gets over his stunned silence and starts to yell at her, still struggling to catch his breath and get to his feet.

It’s Iwaizumi who runs after her, grabbing her arm firmly just outside the alley.

“Oi! Just because he’s an asshole doesn’t mean you can mug hi—” Iwaizumi stops suddenly, as he glances down at the wallet in the girl’s hand of the arm he’s still grasping. Everything had happened so fast, but now that Iwaizumi had some time to think about it, it was an oddly…feminine wallet for the punk who had tried to accost Iwaizumi. And the student ID hanging off the wallet was one Iwaizumi recognised as being from Aobajousai…and the girl’s picture on it…

Iwaizumi looks up, and he feels his breath catch in his throat. The girl’s pretty ID photo fails to do justice to her appearance, especially up close. Totally frozen, all Iwaizumi can do is stare at her.

“Sorry! I need this back!” She says loudly, pulling back her arm with one tug and taking off swiftly in the direction of Aobajousai.

Iwaizumi stares in awe as the girl runs off. It takes the punk, who starts screaming expletives as he tries to run after her, to break him out of his stupor. Grabbing the idiot by the collar, Iwaizumi glares at him sharply, ignoring the punk’s angry protests as Iwaizumi drags him to the police station.

—

You look down at the wallet clutched tightly in your hands, before you hug it to your chest gratefully. You had been missing it _desperately_ the last few days, thinking you’d never see the cowardly thief who pushed you down from behind and stole it. But you had found it! It was missing every bill and coin you’d stored in it, and it kind of smelled, but everything else was still there and it was back in your hands!

…Although you wished you could have gotten it back in a…less physical manner. But when you saw the thief trying to attack another student, how could you just stand by and do nothing?! Although that student did seem to think you were the one mugging people, unfortunately…

Suddenly, you hear your name being called out. Sitting at your desk, you look up to see one of your classmates at the door, motioning for you to come.

“Someone’s here for you.” The classmate says, walking away as you approach the door. You look up at the people standing in the doorway before you, and almost jump out of your skin at surprise of the sight before you.

“Hi there, cutie!” Oikawa Tooru, one of the most popular boys in your school, says sunnily, flashing you a peace sign. Beside him a tall, gruff looking boy is staring off to the side with an oddly intense stare. A tall, gruff looking boy with an oddly intense stare you immediately recognise.

“Ah! It’s you, from this morning!” You explain, and the boy turns to you for only a moment before his ears turn red and he looks away again.

“Please let me explain.” You plead quickly, holding up the wallet. “I wasn’t stealing from that guy! He stole the wallet from _me_ a few days ago and—”

“You…don’t have to explain.” The boy responds roughly, clearing his throat noisily. “I—I figured that you were just taking back what was yours.”

“Oh, okay. Thank goodness.” You say, sighing in relief. There’s an awkward silence, as you try to think of something to say, and the boy refuses to look at you.

“This is my best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.” Oikawa suddenly speaks up, throwing his arm around his friend and forcing him to step closer to you. Iwaizumi locks up immediately, staring at you with wide eyes before he starts to glare at his friend.

“He wants to apologise for earlier.” Oikawa says, completely unperturbed. “So we tracked you down so he could give you a proper apology, in person!”

Oikawa stares pointedly at Iwaizumi, who abruptly bows to you, his back as straight and stiff a board. “S—Sorry!” He apologises, before promptly straightening up.

“Oh…wow! I really didn’t expect that…wow.” You reply, smiling happily at this unexpected turn of events. It was turning into a pretty good morning after all! “Wait, how did you even find me?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchange pointed glances.

—

_“…That girl? I know who she is. She’s in my girl’s class.” Kyoutani muttered through his mouthful of fried snack. Iwaizumi jumped about two feet in the air hearing the deep, rough voice of his teammate, not having realised their most rebellious member had been listening the entire time._

_“See? Finding her wasn’t difficult at all.” Oikawa said happily. “Our lovely Mad Dog-chan will help us out~”_

_“…Maybe.” Kyoutani replied, swallowing his food and stared at them with an oddly contemplative gaze._

_“Maybe?” Iwaizumi repeated, his eyes narrowed suspiciously._

_“…If you do something for me.” Kyoutani crossed his arms over his chest, raising his head. Trying to appear confident. “I want to be a starter in a game. An **official** game.”_

_‘Poor Kyoutani.’ Oikawa would say later. ‘He’s really just not cunning enough for that kind of thing.’_

_Iwaizumi’s eye twitched, and Oikawa took a step to the side._

_Unfortunately, Kyoutani’s instinctive avoidance of danger kicked in too late, and before Kyoutani could follow suit he was head-butted square in the forehead._

_“DON’T TRY TO BARTER WITH YOUR CAPTAINS, DUMBASS!”_

—

“We asked around.” They state simultaneously, turning their gazes back to you at the same time as well.

“Well, thank you.” You say sweetly, giving a small bow yourself before straightening up. “I really appreciate you coming all this way to apologise…especially since I probably would have thought I was a mugger too, if the positions were reversed.” You laugh, awkwardly pushing back your hair and rubbing the back of your neck. Iwaizumi nods stiffly, but doesn’t say anything in return. Once again, an awkward silence descends, until Oikawa sighs loudly and speaks up again.

“Hey, I have an idea! To avoid you getting attacked by such a nasty ruffian again, why doesn’t your wonderful senpai Iwaizumi escort you to and from school?”

You blink in surprise as Iwaizumi completely freezes, looking like every one of his muscles has locked up at once.

“Well, I—”

“I CAN’T.” Iwaizumi shouts loudly, making you balk in surprise. The noisy buzz of the classroom stops, and you can already sense the stares of your classmates wondering what’s going on. Iwaizumi coughs uncomfortably, his face red as he lowers his voice. “I—I can’t. We have volleyball practice before and after school, so I come in early and leave late so—”

“Oh!” You exclaim in surprise, and then feel your cheeks turn red. “S—Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt you but…actually, that would be perfect! I’m in art club, and I like to draw alone so I usually come in early when the club room is empty and then leave late…” You pause, clasping your hands together in front of you and swinging nervously. Iwaizumi still looks incredibly tense, and his face keeps getting redder. Well, at least he was actually looking at you now…although the way he was staring at you was beginning to make you even more anxious.

“I…I would really appreciate having someone to walk home with, so I wouldn’t have to deal with jerks like the one who mugged me, or guys who harass me. If it’s okay with you…” You look up at him shyly. “…Iwaizumi-senpai.”

Iwaizumi suddenly covers his face with his large hand as he spins around, turning around completely so you can only see his strong, muscular back. You look worried, afraid you might have offended him, but Oikawa claps his hands loudly, beaming.

“Well, that settles that! Iwaizumi will escort you to and from school like a good senpai.” Oikawa says gleefully, smacking Iwaizumi’s shoulder affectionately. “A good plan! _Right_ , Iwaizumi?”

“Y—Y—Yeah…” He stutters, before coughing loudly.

“So he’ll meet you in the art room after practice ends tonight.” Oikawa continues, as Iwaizumi still refuses to look at you, only showing you his back. Well, it is a nice back…

“Um…are you really okay with this, Iwaizumi-senpai?” You ask gently, looking at the tall boy.

“I—I have to go!” Iwaizumi says abruptly, in a deep, loud voice. “I’ll meet you later!”

You blink in surprise as he suddenly takes off. You turn back to Oikawa, who stares at the spot Iwaizumi just vacated, still smiling while his expression is obviously extremely annoyed. It swiftly disappears as he turns back to you.

“Well, there you have it! Expect to see him tonight! Have a lovely day~” Oikawa says, flashing you a peace sign again before quickly runs off after his friend.

You look down as the two boys disappear down a side hallway, and then step back into your class.

You never would have expected that tackling a mugger and taking back your stolen wallet wouldbe the _lesser_ interesting, weird part of your day.

—

And you had never regretted that strange, strange day, when you had met the volleyball team’s captain and vice-captain.

At first, it had been…difficult to talk to Iwaizumi. He was very quiet, would answer your questions in as few words as possible, barely looked at you…honestly, you would have thought that he didn’t really like you. Yet every morning he was at your house bright and early (well, not so bright, the sun usually wasn’t up yet), and every afternoon he would meet you in the art room (even after you had offered to meet him at the gym so he wouldn’t have to walk any more than needed after his long, intense practices), and had even told you to let him know if you wanted to go to school on weekends so he could escort you then too.

Iwaizumi truly was the best senpai a young girl could ask for!

And slowly, eventually, he had started to warm up to you. He’d ask you questions about your life, and always looked really interested in what you said. And even though he still had trouble looking at you for too long, you knew he always listened closely, because he remembered things, even the littlest things, which you had mentioned days before. Getting him to talk about himself was a bit tricky, but finally he opened up about that too. You learned about his childhood with Oikawa Tooru, his love for volleyball, his likes and dislikes…Eventually, you and Iwaizumi learned a lot about each other. He was a very interesting person, and he always treated you as one as well, no matter what…

You’d thanked him for all he’d done for you many times, but he always brushed it off, telling you it was okay and his duty as a senpai and a man and so on and so forth.

But you didn’t agree. Iwaizumi really made you feel…well, safe. Like you didn’t have to be on nigh constant guard on your way to and from school. You weren’t scared anymore. Like you could…could just _relax_. Just relax and enjoy the morning, the night, the walk…Iwaizumi…

So, you came up with a plan to thank him. _Really_ thank him, so he would know just how much he meant to you.

“Iwaizumi-senpai.” You speak up, and he looks down at you curiously. You try to act cool and steady, but there’s a nervous waver in your voice as you continue. “Are—Are you free on Christmas? I mean, it’s okay if you have a date or someth—”

“NO!” He exclaims deafeningly, and you just blink and just suppress a smile. You’d gotten used to Iwaizumi’s occasional problem with volume control pretty fast. It had made you a bit nervous at first, but Oikawa had told you that Iwaizumi yelled at his friends and teammates all the time, and it was just a sign that he liked you.

“Er—No, no I’m free.” Iwaizumi clears his throat awkwardly.

“Oh…well good! I mean, not that you don’t have a date! I mean…” You take a deep breath, and try again. “I was wondering if you might want to meet up on Christmas? Maybe at around lunch, near the school?”

Iwaizumi nods stiffly, and looks away when you smile brightly in return.

“It’s a date!” You say cheerfully.

—

“And so, I would very much like it if you and I would become boyfriend and girlfriend. But I will understand if you do not want a relationship of that nature, and would like to stay as upper and underclassmen. In such a case…”

Iwaizumi pauses, as the sound of scissors noisily cutting paper sounds over the phone.

“Oi! Are you listening to me?” Iwaizumi shouts into the receiver, gripping it hard in his hand.

“Owww! Iwa-chan, your rough voice is like sandpaper on my delicate ears!” Oikawa whines over the phone. However, the paper cutting sound stops.

Iwaizumi rubs his temples, sighing loudly. Why had he thought to read his confession letter, the one he’d been working on for days in preparation for tomorrow, to Oikawa?

“And to answer your question, yes, I am listening.” Oikawa pauses for a moment, and when he continues his voice is unusually serious and sombre. “It’s not you.”

Iwaizumi drops the hand on his forehead, and listens closely. “What do you mean?” He asks intently.

“I mean, it’s not you. The words are all stuffy and overly formal, and they’re obviously really practiced.” Oikawa says solemnly. “They don’t express your feelings at all.”

Iwaizumi stays quiet, thinking deeply about what he said. Finally, he speaks up. “I’m meeting her tomorrow at lunch. I don’t have time to write something new.” He replies gruffly.

“Don’t write anything! Speak! Speak from the heart, Iwa-chan! You might try to hide it, but we all know you have one~” Oikawa laughs, his cheery voice back. But there is…also a hint of real, genuine encouragement there. Oikawa had done a lot to help get them together, but Iwaizumi knew this was something he had to do on his own.

“…I can’t.” Iwaizumi says bluntly. There’s a few moments of silence, before he continues. “Thanks for your help. Good luck with your…whatever you’re doing.”

“Good luck to you too Iwa-chaaan~” Oikawa says affectionately. “Merry Christmas!”

“Yeah…Merry Christmas.” Iwaizumi says quietly, before he hangs up the phone. Sighing loudly, he falls back on his bed and closes his eyes, thinking deeply.

—

“Ah! Iwaizumi-senpai!” You wave your gloved hand in the air wildly as you spot Iwaizumi turning the corner. It’s not very cold out, not this year, but you hope the temperature is low enough that your cheeks, flushed bright red with excitement, could be blamed on the chill in the air instead of…well, the real reason.

Your heart is beating like crazy, and you’re really nervous but…well, you’re also undeniably excited. You’d been working on your thank you gift to Iwaizumi for quite some time, and you were so hopeful that he would like it; that it would express all the thanks and affection in your heart that you had for your kind, attentive, refreshingly honest, handsome….ahem, well, for your wonderful senpai, Iwaizumi.

“H—Hey.” Iwaizumi says, standing in front of you. He’s wearing his team jacket, but no gloves or hat. You’re halfway tempted to scold him, but it _is_ Christmas.

 “Merry Christmas.” He continues, running a hand through his hair. The cold is definitely getting to him: his entire face is red, up to the tips of his ears.

“Merry Christmas, Iwaizumi-senpai!” You say cheerfully. You smile warmly, and Iwaizumi clears his throat, looking around awkwardly as a heavy silence settles between you to. Well, you’d grown used to those too, and they didn’t worry you anymore.

“So, I…well, I wanted to give you something for Christmas and to…and to thank you for walking me to school all this time…” You slowly pull out a thin, flat binder from inside your jacket. Iwaizumi seems stunned into silence (you’re not sure why, it’s a present on Christmas after all, but you roll with it), so you take the opportunity to breathe deeply and hold it out to him, bowing as you did so. “Please accept this gift!”

Iwaizumi still seems pretty shocked, so you look up and gently nudge the binder against the hard, tense muscles of his stomach. Iwaizumi stiffens, and rigidly takes the binder. You stand up and wait a few seconds before motioning with your hands to him to open it.

Slowly, he does… and his guys grow wide as he sees what’s inside.

“Do—Do you like it?” You look down at the picture safely secured in the binder nervously. “Oikawa helped me sneak—I mean, watch some of your games and practice secretly, I hope you don’t mind.”

Iwaizumi just…stares. You’re beginning to get really anxious now.

You look down at the picture again, the picture you’d been staring at and trying to perfect for so long…a detailed, black and white life drawing of Iwaizumi doing one of his incredibly powerful spikes. You’d worked hard on it for a long time, and had even talked to your fellow art club members about how best to show the incredible motion and strength behind Iwaizumi’s spike.

“…Iwaizumi-senpai?” You couldn’t hide the worried edge to your voice. Couldn’t he say something? Anything?! Iwaizumi wasn’t a very talkative person at the best of times, you knew that, but _still_ …

“It’s…amazing.” Iwaizumi whispers softly. “Thank you. I…” He pauses suddenly, looking at a loss for words. He’s staring at the picture with an expression you’d never seen on him before. It was kind of soft, kind of…affectionate? He wasn’t an expression you’d seen on him ever before…wait, no, it did remind you of something…

Iwaizumi safely tucks the binder in his bag, making sure it’s completely secure before he looks back up at you. His lips are pressed together tightly, but it looks like he’s still trying to move them, like he wants to say something but he can’t bring himself to. You look at him hopefully, your heart beating faster.

Truth be told, there really was only one thing you wanted for Christmas…

And then, a sudden noise startles you both.

It’s a loud, whirring noise, and when you look up the two of you easily see the source of it. A small toy helicopter, hovering in the air just a few feet above your heads.

With a piece of mistletoe hanging from it.

“Strange things happen around you a lot Iwaizumi-senpai, huh?” You say, trying not to laugh.

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just stares at the little toy helicopter, looking like he was thinking about something very intensely.

Then, his eyes dart to you. You see him swallow, as he suddenly puts his hands securely on your shoulders. His grip is firm, but gentle, and you can feel him shaking.

Before you can ask what’s going on, he leans down and kisses you.

His lips, closed tightly as they press against yours, are cold, but the breath coming from his nose is warm, and tickles your skin pleasantly. The kiss is so gentle, so tender, you’d have been surprised that it was coming from someone as rough and tough as Iwaizumi…well, you’d have been surprised if you didn’t know him so well.

That was how you knew that it would be up to you to _really_ heat things up.

Stepping forwards, you wrap your arms around him, letting your hands rest on his powerful shoulders as you pull his body against yours. He makes a startled grunt of surprise, his entire face turning as red as a tomato as it nearly grows hot enough to make you feel like your face is basking in the summer sun.

He pulls back from you slightly. “I like you.” He whispers softly. His words are so heartfelt, so desperate, you feel your breath hitch in your throat. “Please…let me be your boyfriend.”

You laugh happily, giving him your brightest smile as you nod enthusiastically. He returns your bright smile with a warm, relieved one of his own.

And that’s when _you_ kiss _him_.

—

“Captain! The plan was a success!” Kindaichi whisper-shouts into the cellphone he’s pressing to his ear with his shoulder as he works the remote control in his hands, flying the toy helicopter back.

“Good! I knew you could do it Iwa-chan~” Oikawa hums amusingly into the phone. His voice turns eager and excited as he continues. “So, what did he get her as a gift!?”

“I…I don’t know…” Kindaichi replies sheepishly.

“Whaaat?! What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Well…Captain…” Kindaichi coughs uncomfortably.  “They’re…ah…they’re still kissing.”


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three short stories, all part of the theme ‘good morning on Christmas’. Featuring the Christmas mornings of Sawamura Daichi and Michimiya Yui, Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka, and Sugawara Koushi and Reader. Written for Bekki as part of the Haikyuu!! Secret Santa on Tumblr.

Wake Up! — Sawamura Daichi x Michimiya Yui

“Wake up! Wake up!”

Yui’s happy, excited voice seems to fill the entire room (not exactly a difficult feat, considering how small it is), as she jumps chest first onto the bed—or more accurately, the tall, well-built male laying beneath the covers. He groans, opening one eye and then closing it as he snuggles deeper into the warmth and comfort of the small bed.

“C’mooooon Daichi! It’s Christmas!” Yui exclaims giddily as she straddles the man’s waist, pulling away the covers and then resting her hands strongly on his powerful chest. Daichi sighs loudly, but slowly opens his eyes. His large hands rest on hers, holding them gently.

He’s tired. Daichi spent all last night at a Christmas party thrown by his fellow members of the volleyball team. Drinking sake, eating incredible amounts of homemade Christmas cookies made by one of the team’s setters, playing card games, arm-wrestling to settle arguments over the card games…he’d come home utterly exhausted. It was with much relief that he had gratefully climbed into bed with his beautiful girlfriend, who was already in a deep sleep, snoring away loudly. He had kissed her lovingly on the forehead before falling into a deep-loud-snoring-slumber himself. He had _so_ looked forward to sleeping in.

“You promised this day to me, remember? You know, right after you told me you were spending all Christmas Eve with your friends?” Yui teases him, laughing cheerfully. Daichi can’t help but look up at her lovingly…her smile is even brighter than the warm rays of the rising sun coming in from the window.

He had forgotten that Yui was the more effective at waking a person up than a thousand alarm clocks, and that she had woken him up early for every important event in their lives since she had moved in with him their second year of college.

“I know I know…” Daichi gives a wide yawn, one of his hands running through his hair and trying to pat it down before it returns to her hands. “But…maybe a few more hours of sleep?” He requests weakly.

“Nope!” Yui replies, enthusiastically shaking her head. “It’s time to get up! It’s Christmas! Don’t you want to unwrap your present?”

Daichi holds her hands, stroking the soft skin of them gently with his thumbs. Suddenly, he pulls them up and towards the head of the bed, making Yui fall on top of him, chest to chest. She lets out a loud cry of surprise as her body lies on top of his, and he quickly wraps his arms around her waist and rolls over so she’s on top of her.

“Daichi…” She pouts, puffing out her cheeks even as they turn a bright pink. Daichi responds by laughing good naturedly, and peppering her beautiful face with loving kisses. Her cheeks turn even redder, and Daichi smiles mischievously before he leans close to whisper something in her ear.

“You’re the only present I want to unwrap…”  
 

Bed & Breakfast — Shimizu Kiyoko x Yachi Hitoka

It was something falling in the kitchen that woke Shimizu. Something metal, considering it was a loud clang that had echoed through the small apartment just a few seconds prior. It was quickly followed by a high pitched cry of surprise, and the sound of frenzied movement as whatever has fallen was picked up and hurriedly thrown into a drawer. As Shimizu’s eyes slowly open and she sits up, she looks to the side of the bed to see it empty.

“…Hitoka?” Shimizu’s voice is soft, quiet, as she calls out, and yet all sound in the kitchen stops immediately. There’s the sudden sound of footsteps, and the door to their room swings open as Yachi sticks her head into the room.

“Ah, Kiyoko-sa—” Yachi coughs, interrupting herself. She still wasn’t quite used to not using honorifics when saying Shimizu’s name, especially her first. “Good morning, K—Kiyoko! I’ll be back in just one minute!”

Yachi retreats, and Shimuzu hears loud footsteps as Yachi starts running back to the kitchen…before the sound of Yachi’s footsteps stop, and then start getting louder as Yachi runs all the way back. Shimizu is just pulling the covers back to get up when Yachi pops her head in again, looking flustered.

“P—Please stay in bed, Kiyoko!” Yachi asks loudly, before running off again.

Shimizu stares at the doorway in surprise, before giving a small, quiet laugh. She pulls the covers back on, leaning against the wall their bed presses against and smiling gently as she waits patiently for Yachi. Shimizu knows she will wait as long as it takes for the girl who always makes her smile. The girl as warm and bright as a summer day. The girl most precious to her. The girl Kiyoko loved most in the whole world.

True to her word, it wasn’t long before the door was pushed open again, and Yachi walked in holding a large tray absolutely jam-packed with food. Shimizu moves to get up again so as to help, but Yachi quickly ushers her to sit back down as she makes her way towards the bed. Shimizu reluctantly stays seated, but takes the heavy tray from her lover the moment it’s within her reach.

Yachi’s eyes open wide as Shimizu easily holds in one hand what Yachi had difficulty holding with two, but she knows it’s no time to swoon over her incredible girlfriend’s amazing strength. Yachi had been planning this surprise for a long time.

“Merry Christmas, Kiyoko!” Yachi exclaims happily, as Shimizu looks down at the spread before her. There were breakfast foods, like soft, fluffy pancakes with butter on top, buttery poached eggs. Then there were Christmas foods, like warm sticky buns (…also with butter on top) and sugar cookies (topped with butter and sugar), and finally there was something very unexpected…freshly made tenmesu.

“S—Sorry…I spent so much time on the tenmesu, since it took longer than I thought, so I only had time to top the other stuff with butter.” Yachi says apprehensively. “B—But I definitely had to make your favourite for your Christmas breakfast in bed, Kiyoko-sa—Er, Kiyoko!”

Shimizu stares at the food in stunned silence, before her warm, gentle smile returns. When she directs it towards Yachi, the short blonde feels her heartbeat almost stop.

“Thank you.” Shimizu whispers softly, with a grateful voice that reveals just how much Yachi’s gift…no, just how much Yachi herself means to Shimizu.

Shimizu suddenly puts her arm out, holding out her hand for Yachi to take. When Yachi does, blinking in surprise and looking at her partner curiously, Shimizu gently pulls Yachi in close beside her.

Yachi fits perfectly in the space against Shimizu’s warm body, wrapping her arms around Shimizu’s waist as she snuggles closely into the dark-haired girl’s side. Shimizu puts her arm around Yachi’s shoulder, so that her hand can gently stroke the short, soft locks of Yachi’s hair. Shimizu knows why Yachi had chosen butter. It was because Shimizu had once offhandedly mentioned that she liked it. Of course, that was because she had realised that it shared the soft yellow colour of Yachi’s hair, something she loved very much.

“Merry Christmas, Kiyoko.” Yachi whispers softly, breathing the sweet, mature scent of her girlfriend that she could never get enough of.

“Merry Christmas, Hitoka.” Shimizu murmurs softly in return, gently kissing her partner’s forehead before looking back to the breakfast they would share together.  
 

Hot Buns — Reader x Sugawara Koushi

You’re sleeping deeply, happily dreaming of Christmas candies and sweets and soft, fluffy snow that blanketed the ground until it was practically a giant pillow you could jump and roll in to your heart’s content. You were happily making a snow angel, when the snow gently falling above you suddenly turned into giant cinnamon rolls, slowly floating in the air towards and around you. They looked so real, as they danced by your nose you could practically smell them…no, wait, you actually _could_ smell them!

Your eyes fly open immediately and you snap upwards into a sitting position just as quickly. The scent of cinnamon and baking dough is stronger than ever, and you throw the large, fluffy covers to the side as you hastily jump out of bed. You rush downstairs, still in your pajamas, as fast as you can manage.

You run towards the kitchen, skidding to a stop as you reach it, sliding too far past it on the smooth flooring, and quickly darting back to the doorway and stumbling excitedly into the kitchen.

He’s there, just standing up to as he pulls out the tray of warm buns from the oven and carefully places them on the stovetop: your boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi. As he turns to you, you see he’s wearing a cute white apron, with big, silver frills the same shade as his hair, the chest of which is absolutely covered with flour.

“Ah! Good morning, beautiful.” Sugawara exclaims cheerfully, offering you his sweetest smile as he pulls off the oven mitts he used to take out the buns, tossing them onto the counter, and steps towards you. He quickly envelopes you in a warm hug and places a gentle kiss on your nose, and you nuzzle your body into his gleefully.

“Oh, be careful!” He cries out abruptly, but it’s too late…by the time you finally pull back, your shoulders, chest, and even the ends of your hair, are now marked with the same flour from Sugawara’s apron. It’s almost like you’ve really been rolling around in snow, although you know _this_ white powder isn’t going to melt any time soon! Sugawara sighs loudly, looking at you with mock sternness. You smile sheepishly, trying to get rid of the flour at the end of one of your locks of hair with your fingers and only getting floury fingers for your troubles.

“Guess I should go change and wash up.” You sigh loudly, looking at the hot buns longingly. Sugawara’s stern expression quickly melts away, and he laughs, also playing with a piece of your hair now turned bright white with the flour.

“I think that’s a good idea. And by the time you return, these will be cooled and iced.” Sugawara smiles kindly. Your yearning gaze now moves to the bowl of icing at the side of the stove, which you hadn’t even noticed until he mentioned it. But Sugawara quickly ushers you out, and you sigh loudly as you reluctantly head back upstairs.

It doesn’t take you long to bathe, brush your teeth, and change…into another set of comfy pajamas. Hey, this is Christmas morning! Where’s the fun if you can’t dress in soft, warm PJs all day?

When you come down, you can see Sugawara just putting down two plates, each with a massive cinnamon bun glistening with thick white icing, on the table. His apron now has specks of icing on it, and he quickly hangs it up before you try to hug him again.

“It looks amazing Koushi!” You exclaim cheerfully as you quickly sit down at the kitchen table. Before he can even reach it, you pull his chair right next to yours. Sugawara laughs as he sits down right beside you and puts his arm around your shoulders snugly.

“I just hope it tastes as amazing as you—-I mean, it looks.” He teases you, as he sees your eyes practically sparkling with delight.

“Mmm? I think you already know, don’t you Koushi?” You lean forward and quickly kiss him on the corner of his lips. “You missed a spot of icing~”

Sugawara opens his eyes wide in surprise, and his cheeks turn a little pink. He has a lot of fun teasing you, but he still gets a little flushed whenever you return the favour. “W—Well, do you like it?” He asks, still a bit flustered.

You think for a few moments and then suddenly kiss him again, this time fully on the lips. His cheeks turn a bright red, and you smile pleasantly.

“It’s sweet…but you’re much, much sweeter, Koushi~” You say affectionately.

“…Mmm, but you’re the sweetest of all.” Sugawara smiles lovingly, and wraps his arms tightly around you. “I love you. Merry Christmas.”

“I love you too Koushi.” You whisper softly. “Merry Christmas. Now, let’s eat!”


End file.
